Dragon Wings
by Sailor Berkeley
Summary: Sequel to The Mage Princess. The New Winged Magic are ready to fulfill their destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Warning: DO NOT READ unless you have read The Mage Princess and are  
  
familiar with the concepts introduced in it.  
  
This is to be the prologue(s) to the sequel of The Mage Princess. I say  
  
prologue(s) because there will be five separate ones that will  
  
introduce my readers to the characters. I hope you will enjoy what the  
  
following five parts will hint at and that you will enjoy reading  
  
Dragon Wings.  
  
A few disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon... if I did I would be  
  
publishing these stories because I would have enough money to do so...  
  
don't sue me... you'll get nothing out of it!  
  
Characters that are mine and are NOT to be stolen or used in your own  
  
story without my approval are the following:  
  
High Mages Washi, Hou, Kou, Ohamu, Taka, Yuufu and Narcissus; Abura  
  
Kakyuu, Prince Rupert Heron, Kouryou, the Ryuu, the Houou, the Aipen,  
  
and Taisei.  
  
I guess it's on with the story!  
  
Dragon Wings  
  
PROLOGUE PART I - Azure Wings  
  
By: Sailor Berkeley  
  
How long had it been? She couldn't even remember anymore. The  
  
last time she had felt his cool touch. The last time the wisdom and  
  
sorrow ever-present in his eyes had penetrated her own thoughts. She  
  
knew she missed him but it had been such a gradual parting that the  
  
pang of regret and sadness had never actually hit her. She knew he had  
  
planned it like that. So she would not miss him. So he could move on to  
  
the one who needed him. The one who would use him to his full  
  
capacities. The one who would not use him solely for childish water  
  
games.  
  
She sighed and her short blue hair, now showing a definite  
  
silver streak near her right temple, fell across her blue eyes. Her  
  
Maquin abilities screamed at her to get up. To Think about something.  
  
To stop being naive and foolish. But she wanted to indulge herself, for  
  
once, in something naive and foolish. She was sick of thinking.  
  
Almost unconsciously, her right hand moved to catch the light,  
  
the rays glinting off her three silver rings, single stones of saphire  
  
embedded in the middle of each band. She recalls the time when the  
  
same rings, minus the stones, had adorned her left hand with a smile.  
  
It had been fun. Being young and in love. Of course she never  
  
was completely carefree since the Maquin in her, as well as the Senshi  
  
in her, would never have allowed it. But she had been happy. And she  
  
had no need to miss him because his cool presence had been there. At  
  
all times.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
One word. Spoken softly and full of love. It was enough. All  
  
her thoughts of sorrow and nostalgia dissipated with that one spoken  
  
word. Her eyes lit from within as her ten-year-old son wound his way  
  
around the frosty thorns that carelessly covered every nook and cranny  
  
of this small courtyard.  
  
His dark blue eyes, a blue so dark it was mistaken for black  
  
when the light was dim, bubbled with happiness at the sight of his  
  
mother, Queen Ami Maia of Mercury.  
  
"Mother!" He bounced forward, closing the space that separated  
  
them and threw himself into her arms.  
  
She laughs, her voice ringing clear in the small courtyard, the  
  
sound dully hitting the snow covered walls. Her hand falls protectively  
  
on his dark blonde locks, a bluish tinge hidden within their yellow  
  
hue. She inhales the sweet scent of her child, a mixture of pine and  
  
mint. His magic gives off that pungent smell. Traces of it can be found  
  
in various parts of Mariner Castle. Mostly in his favorite spots. The  
  
north east corner of the library. Behind the curtains of the throne  
  
room. It lingers most especially on his parents. As though that smell  
  
can protect them from anything. Perhaps it can.  
  
"Taisei, son, how long have you been out in the cold?"  
  
Of course she noticed it. The chill of his coat and the  
  
rosiness of his cheeks. She could remember a time when they had always  
  
carried a rose color. Now no more. He was growing.  
  
"Not too long, Mother. Father was with me, I did not go out by  
  
myself."  
  
She feels his warm hand grasp her shoulder, lightly squeezing.  
  
Protective. He is always right on time. Being a Miraino, one of the  
  
legendary Hito, makes it impossible for him not to know of the future.  
  
He knows when he will be needed.  
  
She puts her free hand on top of his and smiles up at him,  
  
loving the way his blonde hair forms a halo of light around his face.  
  
He leans down and brushes his lips against hers, allowing her to  
  
whisper her love to him through that kiss.  
  
"Mother, Father, when are we to go? Do we leave tomorrow? Are  
  
we to meet the new Princess?" Taisei squirms in his mother's arms,  
  
trying to look at both his parents without breaking the embrace.  
  
"My, my, so many questions. To which you know most of the  
  
answers, I dare say. You heard the call Queen Serenity sent to all of  
  
us as well as I did."  
  
He blushed readily at his father's words. Taisei was not used  
  
to making his magic known to the world. He didn't think his telepathy  
  
was something that made him special. And if it did, he didn't want to  
  
be special. That much he knew.  
  
"Zoicite, be nice." Tai smiles at his mother and hugs her arms  
  
tightly. "We're leaving tomorrow, Tai. And we'll be meeting Princess  
  
Kouryou Serenity. I'm sure you'll have fun. You'll get to see many of  
  
your friends again. And from there..." Ami chokes on the words, her  
  
throat closing in. Not allowing her to say them. She does not want to  
  
lose him too.  
  
Zoicite's hand on her shoulder soothes her. "We can talk about  
  
that later. Tai, go on to your room and pack. We'll be there for a few  
  
weeks at least. Have someone help you. I don't want to find that a  
  
tornado hit your room just because you couldn't find your favorite  
  
books."  
  
Ami can hear her husband's smile, though she cannot see his  
  
face, and her face breaks into a smile of its own. Taisei gives his  
  
mother a wet kiss on the cheek, one he has stopped giving lately. As he  
  
grows older his kisses have become more and more adultish, dry and  
  
hurried. But today he feels like indulging his mother. He knows she is  
  
sad that he is to leave soon. He is saddened by this as well. Though  
  
the adventure and excitement of leaving make it easier on him than it  
  
does on her. He is ready to leave.  
  
He waves with a smile, an idea crossing his head. Kneeling  
  
down, he touches the frost and pulls, water coming free and following  
  
at the insistence of his magic. His brows furrow in concentration as  
  
he works, his cupped hands glowing a light blue. When he opens them a  
  
small penguin glides across the courtyard and settles itself on Ami's  
  
shoulder, preening his wings and dropping some watery feathers onto her  
  
dress as he does so.  
  
Taisei grins and sprints out, dodging thorns on his way.  
  
Ami slowly raises her hand and cups the tiny penguin, bringing  
  
him closer to her face. He makes a noise that sounds like "meep" before  
  
dissolving, a puddle of water now on her palm. A tear slides down her  
  
face and Zoicite catches it as he sits next to her, his arms going  
  
around her for support and comfort.  
  
"I miss him." She whispers, her voice muffled by his shoulder.  
  
"I know you do. But Aipen will now protect our son. He won't  
  
allow anything to happen to Taisei. And he left you with that  
  
knowledge. What more could we ask for?"  
  
Ami breathes in the pine and mint smell that she knows Aipen  
  
left, through Taisei, around her and Zoicite and knows it for truth.  
  
She remembers. The last moment Aipen was with her. The coldness  
  
of his beak against her cheek. The stirring of his wings. And then he  
  
was gone. And she saw him starring out of her own son's eyes. It was on  
  
Taisei's fifth birthday. And she remembers.  
  
Ami allows Zoicite to comfort her and doesn't miss him  
  
anymore.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all folks! ^_^ E-mail at b-chan@fanaticsmworld.com with your  
  
thoughts! 


	2. Prologue Part II

Warning: DO NOT READ unless you have read The Mage Princess and are  
  
familiar with the concepts introduced in it.  
  
This is to be the prologue(s) to the sequel of The Mage Princess. I say  
  
prologue(s) because there will be five separate ones that will  
  
introduce my readers to the characters. I hope you will enjoy what the  
  
following five parts will hint at and that you will enjoy reading  
  
Dragon Wings.  
  
A few disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon... if I did I would be  
  
publishing these stories because I would have enough money to do so...  
  
don't sue me... you'll get nothing out of it!  
  
Characters that are mine and are NOT to be stolen or used in your own  
  
story without my approval are the following:  
  
High Mages Washi, Hou, Kou, Ohamu, Taka, Yuufu and Narcissus; Abura  
  
Kakyuu, Prince Rupert Heron, Kouryou, the Ryuu, the Houou, the Aipen,  
  
Taisei, the Haneko, and Ameira.  
  
I guess it's on with the story!  
  
Dragon Wings  
  
PROLOGUE PART I - Amber Wings  
  
By: Sailor Berkeley  
  
She opens the door slowly and cautiously, as though she is  
  
unsure what she will find inside. The air is musty and the white sheets  
  
covering the furniture make the room feel all the more ghostly. She  
  
creeps in, looking behind her shoulder quickly. She is not cautious  
  
about what lies ahead, but rather what is coming from behind.  
  
Hurriedly closing the door behind her, Ameira slumps her small  
  
form against the cool slab of wood and tries to catch her breath,  
  
clutching a large leather-bound book. She hears a sound outside the  
  
door and holds her breath as her heart pumps irrationally and wildy  
  
against her chest.  
  
She hears keys jingling and even as her large honey-colored  
  
eyes widen in fear, her brow furrows in thought, or perhaps in  
  
concentration. An amber glow develops around her.  
  
More heavy jingling can be heard from the other side and  
  
then a rustle of cloth, as though someone were shrugging. She waits  
  
patiently until she hears the steps echoing away and around the corner.  
  
Only then does she allow herself to relax, the glow fading away into  
  
nothingness.  
  
Ameira carefully moves away from the door and then purposefully  
  
winds her way around the various white-covered obstacles to a small  
  
wooden desk, whose sheet has been carelessly dumped onto the ground.  
  
Sitting down happily on the only naked chair in the room (its white  
  
covering also found in a pile on the floor), she puts down her book and  
  
lovingly strokes the cover.  
  
In the dark red leather, embossed in gold lettering is the  
  
title "Winged Magic: A Detailed and Comprehensive History of the  
  
Origins and Abilities of Energy Sustaining Creatures." She opens the  
  
book and knowingly flips to page 247, which contains the only  
  
difference between this, the fifth edition, and the fourth edition  
  
that she has read almost religiously since the age of three.  
  
Her short legs, not quite reaching the ground, start to swing,  
  
a smile forming on her face. She puts down a stubby finger and starts  
  
from the top.  
  
- Page 247 -  
  
The New Winged Magic  
  
- Recently discovered, and by recently it would be prudent to  
  
understand that this was within the last 1,000 years, a figure which  
  
cannot with any factual evidence be exact due to the elusiveness of the  
  
New Wings' carriers, but which became adamantly evident after the War  
  
of the Shadows in 17,742 A.W. (27 S.M.) when the Prophecy of Time,  
  
Wings and Man (see page 832) came true. Four New Winged Magic were at  
  
that point brought to light, though much is not known about them even  
  
today. These four are the first new Wings recorded in existence since  
  
The Hachido (The Winged Hummingbird) was discovered in approximately  
  
10,150 A.W. (20 S.M.) in the galaxy of Nularda (see page 54). A list of  
  
the New Winged Magic can be found below:  
  
The AipenThe Winged Penguin  
  
The HanekoThe Winged Cat  
  
The HinekamiThe Winged Wolf  
  
The UmahakiThe Winged Horse  
  
Their carriers were not willing to give much information regarding  
  
their Wings' capabilities, but anything that could be garnered is now  
  
recorded in this edition. Although much is not known, we can speculate  
  
on...  
  
Ameira stops reading, skipping ahead to the descriptions of the  
  
Winged Magic, her heart beating faster and faster. She find his name in  
  
yellow on page 244. Not bothering with the long-winded words of the  
  
author, her eyes fly down to the description and she cannot believe  
  
what she is reading. "...The Haneko is apparently seen as a large  
  
feline of golden pelt, with dark spots lining its back and head..."  
  
She lets herself fall back down onto the chair, just now  
  
noticing that she had stood up to better read the words that so  
  
entranced her six-year-old mind.  
  
Closing her eyes excitedly, she finds herself in a dimly lit  
  
room of amber colors. Sprawled out in the middle of the room is a large  
  
cat, at least five feet tall, with long legs and dark spots running  
  
along its back down to its tail.  
  
Ameira draws her breath in quickly and the cat's ears snap  
  
back towards her, his head quickly following. Seeing the little girl,  
  
Haneko starts purring, the entire room vibrating. She quickly runs to  
  
him and throws herself onto his back, hugging his neck and giggling.  
  
"Haneko! You really are Haneko?" She does not expect an answer  
  
and is thus surprised when a low voice answers her.  
  
"Indeed I am, little one. You have a lot of knowledge for one  
  
so young. Your mind is highly gifted."  
  
She blushes hotly and hides her face in his pelt.  
  
"I just like to read." Ameira mumbles the words into his fur.  
  
She jumps noticeably when Haneko makes a noise that sounds like hacking  
  
but she realizes that he is just laughing. Although she would call it  
  
more of a chuckle.  
  
"You could say that. You definitely have different gifts than  
  
your mother. Though you both have very high capacities for love."  
  
Ameira shrugs and sits down, her back resting against Haneko's  
  
body. "I love mother a lot, but she is very silly. Father listens to me  
  
more seriously. Mother thinks I'm too serious. She likes being around  
  
my older sister, Jikan more. Ji is silly enough for her."  
  
"Hmmm. I wouldn't say your mother is silly. She is a very  
  
strong person. Someone to be respected and honored. She might not look  
  
like she takes things seriously but she'd just rather look at things in  
  
a positive light."  
  
Ameira thinks about this for a second. "I suppose you're right.  
  
But she still thinks I'm too serious. I suppose I am, for being only  
  
six. I should be out running around with other kids my age."  
  
"And you shall. When you meet the right ones."  
  
"Do you really think so? There are kids out there who will like  
  
being around me?"  
  
Haneko doesn't voice an answer but he purrs loudly and wraps  
  
his long tail around his carrier. She closes her eyes and lays next to  
  
him, enjoying the warmth of his body.  
  
When she later leaves him to return the book to the library, he  
  
chuckles softly to himself. Yes, he would miss Queen Mina Dione of  
  
Venus, but Princess Ameira Dione was his rightful carrier. She was the  
  
one who could use him to the full extent of his powers. The one he was  
  
supposed to protect, as she protected him. They depended on each other.  
  
And he was happy with his choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all folks! ^_^ E-mail at b-chan@fanaticsmworld.com with your  
  
thoughts! 


	3. Prologue Part III

Warning: DO NOT READ unless you have read The Mage Princess and are  
  
familiar with the concepts introduced in it.  
  
This is to be the prologue(s) to the sequel of The Mage Princess. I say  
  
prologue(s) because there will be five separate ones that will  
  
introduce my readers to the characters. I hope you will enjoy what the  
  
following five parts will hint at and that you will enjoy reading  
  
Dragon Wings.  
  
A few disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon... if I did I would be  
  
publishing these stories because I would have enough money to do so...  
  
don't sue me... you'll get nothing out of it!  
  
Characters that are mine and are NOT to be stolen or used in your own  
  
story without my approval are the following:  
  
High Mages Washi, Hou, Kou, Ohamu, Taka, Yuufu and Narcissus; Abura  
  
Kakyuu, Prince Rupert Heron, Kouryou, the Ryuu, the Houou, the Aipen,  
  
Taisei, the Haneko, Ameira, the Umahaki, and Ryokumi.  
  
I guess it's on with the story!  
  
Dragon Wings  
  
PROLOGUE PART III - Emerald Wings  
  
By: Sailor Berkeley  
  
Ryokumi twirls in her new turquoise dress and watches her long  
  
tresses glimmer behind her. She stops in front of the mirror with a  
  
sweet smile. Yes, she looks perfect. Her auburn hair (her father's) is  
  
just the right shade of red, her large green eyes (her mother's)  
  
glitter, surrounded by thick and luscious eyelashes, her lips are just  
  
the right size. Her face is perfect, from her Jovian nose down to the  
  
single freckle gracing her upper lip - a real freckle, not  
  
synthetically made like some of the court ladies'.  
  
Princess Ryokumi Rhea is a true beauty, much to the discomfort  
  
of her parents who feel that she should have at least ONE physical  
  
flaw. At twelve she rivals girls four years her senior in looks and  
  
grace. She smiles at the mirror and nods imperceptibly at her image.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Looking for her tiara, she groans impatiently. Physically  
  
perfect she may be but if anyone were to enter her room they would  
  
doubtlessly be shocked at the mess her room holds. Clothes line the  
  
floor, books pile untouched, gathering a smidge of dust. She throws  
  
some scarves on top of her already crowded bed and fishes out the  
  
silvery tiara.  
  
A soft curse passes her rosebud mouth as she notices the bend  
  
on the tiara. 'Mother will have my neck if I ruin another tiara.' She  
  
bites her lower lip subconsciously, a habit that she is unaware of or  
  
she would have dispelled it immediately.  
  
She does not notice the door opening behind her or Queen Lita  
  
Rhea's frown at her daughter's messiness. The frown instantly  
  
disappears as she sees Ryokumi at her most comfortable. In her room,  
  
away from the court, Kumi allows herself a certain leniency. From  
  
biting her lip to standing in a disgraceful fashion, her legs placed  
  
far apart and her body soft and careless, to her mother she is at her  
  
most perfect.  
  
Lita watches as her daughter calls upon the powers of Jupiter.  
  
The lightning flows through the tiara, lightly illuminating Kumi's  
  
face. She frowns as she concentrates, making the lightning melt the  
  
silver and realign it, strenghtening it with a final flourish.  
  
The light dies down and Ryokumi plants the tiara on top of her  
  
abundantly curly hair. Turning around, she finally notices her mother  
  
standing there. She gulps nervously. She isn't supposed to be using her  
  
magic to fix tiaras.  
  
But her mother is far from mad. She seems almost sad.  
  
"Mother? What is the matter?" Her silver voice, though  
  
beautiful, crackles still with the power of Jupiter. She reaches out a  
  
gloved hand and suddenly time stops.  
  
She is surrounded by green and red hills of sand, the sky above  
  
is green-tinted, lightning and thunder rolling angrily above, huge  
  
clouds gather and disperse, moving at incredible speeds. It is the most  
  
beautiful place she has ever seen.  
  
She opens her arms wide and laughs as a lightning bolt rushes  
  
to the ground and strikes near her feet, the pulse of electrons  
  
travelling through her body with huge force. She feels giddy and happy.  
  
Happier than she can ever remember being.  
  
And then he is there. His emerald body shines and his lit wings  
  
crackle with every move. He tosses his lightning-tinged mane and snorts  
  
in welcome.  
  
In awe, she watches as he trots towards her. She reaches out a  
  
hand, noticing that she is not wearing gloves anymore. In fact, she is  
  
now wearing leather pants and a loose shirt with calfskin boots,  
  
something she has never worn in the entirety of her life. But she  
  
doesn't care.  
  
He reaches her hand and blows lightly on her upturned palm,  
  
lightly nibbling the fingers.  
  
"It is nice to finally meet you. Ryokumi."  
  
Ryokumi smiles widely. Finally. Yes, that sounds so right.  
  
"Umahaki. I've been waiting." And she realizes that she has.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kiri. I wanted you to be ready."  
  
She nods, knowing it to be truth. And then she registers what  
  
he has just called her.  
  
"My lovely Kiri." Ryokumi does not need to turn around to know  
  
that the hand grasping her shoulder is her mother's. She looks anyway,  
  
meeting her mother's eyes, eyes that are identical to her own.  
  
"You haven't called me that in ages, mother."  
  
"Only because you didn't like it." She smiles down at her  
  
daughter. "But to Umahaki that is who you are because that is how I  
  
think of you. My Kiri."  
  
"Where are we, mother?"  
  
"You haven't guessed yet? We are in your mind. This is the  
  
place you have prepared for Umahaki. And I must say I like it quite a  
  
bit more than my own." She laughs as Umahaki snorts.  
  
"She only says that because she admires you, Kiri." Umahaki's  
  
deep voice reaches Kumi's ears and she smiles.  
  
"Is that true mother?"  
  
"Hmm? What? What is true?"  
  
It is then that she realizes her mother cannot understand  
  
Umahaki. "Oh. Nothing."  
  
"Your mother wasn't ready for me, Kiri. You are."  
  
"I'm glad he can finally be challenged, though. And I know you  
  
will do that for him. The way I never could." Lita reaches for Umahaki  
  
one last time and allows her hand to soak in the energy that he  
  
emanates just with his presence. "We did have good times, didn't we?"  
  
She sighs, realizing how much she will miss him. "Take good care of him  
  
for me. I am so proud of you, Ryokumi."  
  
At that moment Umahaki spreads his wings and takes off into the  
  
sky, leaving trails of lightning wisping through mother and daughter.  
  
And then they are back, hands clasped and a look of love and  
  
understanding is shared. For a moment Umahaki is physically present  
  
between the two and then he is gone within the depths of Ryokumi's  
  
emerald eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all folks! ^_^ E-mail at b-chan@fanaticsmworld.com with your  
  
thoughts! 


End file.
